Addictive
by CandyBlossomxxx
Summary: Miley always ends up getting used...maybe this time, it's her turn to do the using? It's the short, sizzling affair that she needs...until the dangerously addictive liason careers out of control...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_That guy's got to be the world's worst surfer_,"

Miley Cyrus murmured in disbelief as she shivered under her lifeguard's jacket. The sleeting October rain made it hard to focus but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the tall athletic figure clad in a black wetsuit about sixty metres out in the tumbling surf. She watched with guilty fascination s he squatted on his board, steadied himself,straightened. Then she sucked in a breath as he wobbled precariously. The poor guy had been surfing...or rather,attempting to surf for well over an hour, in the sort of miserable Tybee Island weather that has given Wildwater bay its name back in the seventeenth century. She'd been studying him for most of that time. The methodical way he paddled out, waited for the biggest wave and then mounted his board. But he'd yet to ride a single breaker for more than a few seconds. She had to admire his perseverance, but she was beginning to question his sanity. He had to be frozen through to the bone by now and close to exhaustion (despite the muscular build displayed by his suit) and the undertow on this stretch of beach was no joke.

"_I dunno_" said Liam, her fellow lifeguard, in his broad Australian accent. "_He's got good form. Gets onto the board all right_." Miley's breath gushed out as Bad Surfer crashed backwards off his board for what had to be the hundreth time. "_No balance though"_ Liam finished dispassionately,flipping up his collar. "_You wanna call it?"_ he added hopefully. _"Beach is closed in ten minutes anyway and that storm front's gonna hit any second now"_

Feeling a rush of relief as the surfer clambered back onto his board, Miley scanned the rest of the beach. Only a couple of boogie-boarders remained inside the red flags they'd set up to mark the lifeguarded area. Otherwise the beach was deserted. And with good reason. Tybee hadn't had a great summer this year, but the weather had gone rapidly downhill as winter drew near. Even the hard core surfers had called it a day hours ago. All except one. Who was giving hard core a whole new meaning.

"_sure-"_ she raised her voice above the gathering wind _"-let's put him out of his misery_." Crossing to the lifeguard truck parked on the sand between the flags, she grabbed the megaphone out of the truck, already anticipating the Extreme hot chocolate she was going to wheedle out of her boss, Joe, when she started her afternoon shift at the Wildwater bay cafe.

The booming sound of her voice as she called in the remaining boogie-boarders and the surfer whipped away on the wind, but the boarders responded instantly. Staggering out of the surf, the hurried across the acres of sand, making a beeline for the cafe.

"_Shit, he's still at it_" Hearing Liam's comment, Miley spotted the surfer's black board with it's yellow lightening stripe bobbing back out towards the main swell.

"_He's nuts. He has to be," _she whispered. Either that or he had a death wish.

The storm clouds had darkened in the distance, hovering over the horizon like smoky black crows and the vicious wind picked up pace, making the waves gallop and leap. Even an accomplished surfer would have trouble riding swell that choppy. Mr Couldn't Keep His Balance didn't stand a chance. She raised the megaphone back to her lips. "_The lifeguard station on this beach is now closing. We strongly advise you to leave the water immediately."_ She repeated the order twice more, but the surfer and his board kept paddling in the wrong direction. "_Maybe he can't hear us?"_ She said, trying not to worry. The megaphone has a special wind setting but, after the number of tumbles the guy had taken, his ears could be waterlogged.

"_Let's get the flags in,"_ Liam said at her shoulder, rubbing his hands together. "_He's a big boy. If he wants to kill himself, we can't stop him."_ Taking the megaphone out of Miley's fingers, he slung it back into the truck. _"Plus i've got a hot date with Jack in an hour. With the promise of hot sex for dessert_" he finished, mentioning his new boyfriend of three weeks. The surfer heaved himself up onto his board again, his movements sluggish. Miley dragged her gaze away. "_That's what i love about you, Liam,"_ she said, forcing her concern down. Suicidal surfers were not her problem. "_You're such a romantic."_

Liam chuckled as he rolled up the flag nearest the truck. "_Hey, hot sex is romantic, if you do it right."_

Miley lifted the base of the flag and helped Liam to heave it into the back of the truck. "_Is it really?"_ she gave a half-laugh, unable to disguise the wistfull town.

After a year spent rehabbing her grandmothers cottage, plus the lifeguarding and waitressing shifts all summer at the cafe, and most evenings given over to creating her paintings, she hadn't had time for romance. And she was pretty sure she'd never had hot sex. Did luke-warm count?

Miley frowned as they wrestled the second flag into the truck together. The wind sliced through her jacket and made her nipples pebble in reflex.

Come to think of it, it was probably a miracle her bits hadn't dried up and died from lack of use. Or maybe they had. How would she know?

After Justin had stormed out last summer, accusing her of being more interested in her painting than she'd even been in him, she hadn't quite been able to deny it.

Even after spending every spare hour in her makeshift studio, the artwork hadn't required nearly as much maintenance as Justin. And, okay, maybe it couldn't give her an orgasm, but it had come close when she'd completed the first of the paintings inspired by the seascape at Smugglers Point-and Justin hadn't been very reliable in the orgasm department either. Which only made it all the more pathetic that she'd put up with him for so long, and agonised over their breakup for months.

She shuddered and plunged her hands into her jacket pockets, hunching against the wind. Still, at least she'd taken her brother Jackson's advice for once and hadn't made the mistake of taking Justin back-or lending him the money he'd begged for, which she knew perfectly well she'd never see again.

The death of her libido and the loss of a warm body to snuggle up to at night (and wake up with in the morning) had been a small price to pay for her self-respect. Even if it hadn't felt that way at the time. She needed to stop taking in losers and strays, as Jackson liked to call them, and persuading herself she could fix them. Jackson might be the last person on earth to give anyone relationship advice, given that he'd never had one that lasted over a nanosecond to her knowledge, but he'd been right about that. While their parents' never ending marital breakdown had turn Jackson into a womaniser with serious commintment issues, it had turned her into Little Miss Fixit.

Justin has just been one more in a small but pitiful string of boyfriends, dating right back to Cody Linely, who'd kissed her at the school disco and then conned her out of her lunch money.

She'd decided over the long winter months that this year she was turning over a new leaf. She had celebrated her 24th birthday two weeks ago, which meant it was way past time to stop making the same mistake over and over again.

This year there would be no more Miss Pushover. No more Miss Nice Gal. And no more Miss Fixit. This year she was going to be the one who took control and got what she wanted. The one doing the using. Unfortunately, they were already ten months into the new year, and she'd yet to find a single candidate willing to be used.

_"Hey, that's wierd. Where'd he go?"_ Tearing her thoughts away from her disastrous love life, Miley noticed the sharp frown on Liam's handsome face as he stared at the horizon. Her stomach plunged and the concern that had pawed at the back of her mind all afternoon leapt at her throat like a rapid dog.

_"Did he come past us?"_ Liam murmured, far too nonchalantly.

Unzipping her jacket and dropping it on the wet sand, Miley grasped the rescue board leaning against the truck.

_"No, he didn't,"_ She shouted over her shoulder as she jogged toward the surf, frantically scanning the waves. The frigid water lapped at the ankles exposed by her full-body wetsuit as she waded into the shallows.

_"I'll call it in,"_ Liam shouted beside her as he drew level, his own board under his arm and the coastguard walkie-talkie at his ear. _"we'll have to call the copper out."_

_"No, wait. There's his board."_ She pointed spotting the yellow lightening bolt in the waves. Her stomach hit bottom as she realised the dark shape draped across is wasn't moving. _"I've got it"_

Liam shouted something back, but the sound was lost as Miley hurdled the incoming surf and dived cleanly into the water. The rescue board torpedoed her into the rising swell as she went under. Within seconds, the tug and pull of the tide had drained her energy and she was riding the board through the waves on autopilot. Luckily, the injured surfer wasn't too far out, the waves bringing him towards shore, but as the salt water scoured her eyes and she drew ragged breaths trying to conserve her strength, she saw him move his head. A vivid red stain stood out against his pale cheek.

_He's bleeding._

She redoubled her efforts, fighting the water, the distance telescoping as her arms and shoulders began to ache and her legs numbed.

Reaching him at last, she shoved the rescue board under his torso.

_"I've got you; don't worry,"_ she yelled.

She wrestled with the velcro strap attaching his ankle to his surf board. She heard a groan as blood seeped from the surfers hairline and flowed over his sculpted cheekbone.

She shoved the surfboard free and wrapped her arm across him, just as a wave crashed on top of them with a deafening roar.

For a split second fear froze her as the wave sucked them down. But then her training took over. She grasped the rescue board, her cheek pressed against his torso and kicked hard. They surfaced together. It took Miley a moment to orientate herself, then she paddled furiously, riding the swell as she clung to the stangers body. The shore seemed a million miles away, her legs so numb she could barely move them, her chest screaming with the effort to draw a decent breath. She pushed the panic down and kept going.

After what seemed like several years, a large hand grabbed her arm and hauled her upright. She squinted through the stinging salt, saw Liam's dark blond hair plastered to his head.

_"It's all right; I've got him,"_ he yelled _"stand up; you can walk from here."_

Her legs shook, trembling uncontrollably as she struggled to lock her knees. How could she not have realised they were almost ashore? She hugged herself as Liam dragged the resue board with the surfer onto the sand, then knelt beside him.

She approached in a groggy haze of exhaustion as Liam examined their patient. Instead of putting the surfer in recovery postion, Liam manoeuvred him onto the waiting spinal board and fastened the velcro strap across his chest.

_"He's breathing. No need to resuscitate him,"_ Liam shot a quick grin over his shoulder. _"Should come round in a second. Probably took a crack on the head from his board"_ Liam tilted back on his feet. _"The paramedics can check him out properly once they arrive. Keep him strapped down just in case."_ He got off his knees and stood up. _"I'll go get you both a rescue blanket to keep you warm until they get here"_

Miley shoved the straggles of hair out of her eyes as Liam strolled off towards the truck. Despite the thump of panic still closing her throat and the sting of salf in her eyes, heat coiled low in her belly as she stared down at the man she'd saved.

She tilted her head to one side, transfixed.

Maybe he wasn't classically handsome like Liam, but the dramatic slash of dark brows, high cheekbones and his stong jaw gave him a beauty that had Miley's breath catching. Her gaze wondered down. Broad shoulders, a perfectly defined six-pack and well mucsled arms were brilliantly showcased by the sleek black wetsuit. The heat coiled tighter.

She shuddered, although she didn't feel chilled anymore, and noticed the faint blue tinge around his sensual lips. A deep moan rumbled in his chest and he moved, straining against the strap.

Miley jerked. What was she doing? Ogling him as if he were a stripper at a bacholorette party, the poor guy was hurt and probably freezing to death. She dropped to her knees and placed her hand against his cheek.

_"It's okay,"_ she said, the words coming out on a breathy whisper. Mortified, she paused. Boy, did she need to kick start her love life again if she was now lusting after strangers...and unconscious ones at that.

_"You're okay. Don't move,"_ she murmured, touching his forehead to brush back the thick, wavy locks over his brow. The blood that had been gushing in the sea has slowed to a sluggish crawl, seeping out of a narrow gash below his hairline.

She pressed her thumb to is and his eyes snapped open. Her pulse quickened as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

His brow creased as he tried to rise and came to a jerking halt, his body confined by the strap.

_"What the...?"_ His words came out as a gruff whisper. _"Who tied me down?"_

She placed her palm on his upper arm, hoping to reassure him. Unfortunately, the feel of the rock hard bicep bunching under her fingertips had the opposite effect on her. _"I did,"_ she blurted out. _"It's for your own good."_

The magnificent brown eyes narrowed. _"Who the hell are you?"_

Her skin flushed hot despite the chill and the spitting drizzle of autumn rain. _"I'm one of the lifeguards on Wildwater Bay. We had to bring you in, you hit your head."_

He stopped struggling and dropped his head back, huffed out a breath. _"Fantastic,"_ he murmured. Bitterness clouded his eyes but it didn't seem to be directed at her. _"Thanks"_ The curt word lacked conviction. _"Now, undo the strap."_

She tried not to let the commanding tone annoy her. Rudeness was probably to be expected after what he'd been through. _"I'm not going to do that,"_ she said in her best firm but fair Florence Nightingale voice. _"You have to stay put until the paramedics get here."_

His jaw hardened. _"No paramedics,"_ he said. _"Now, let me up"_

_"I really don't think that's a good idea,"_ she replied, still channelling Florence.

_"Fine; I'll do it myself."_

She watched, astonished, as he tilted his shoulder down, twisted his torso and then ripped the strap free with one hand. She moved out of the way as he struggled onto his elbows and sat up. He groaned and touched his forehead.

_"That serves you right."_ Forget Florence. _"You need to lie down and wait for the paramedics to check you out."_

He swore softly and brought his fingers away. Barely glancing at the bright red stain, he fixed chilly eyes on her. Seeing the headache in them, she bit back the rest of her retort. He leaned forward, obviously intending to stand up. She gripped his arm. _"The paramedics will be here any minute. You need to stay put."_ He glanced at her fingers and she pulled her hand back instinctively.

_"I decide what i need,"_ he said, his voice rough.

Miley faught for composure. Why was he being so fucking difficult? _"but you may have injuries you're not aware of."_ His gaze drifted to her chest and her nipples chose that precise moment to thrust against her wetsuit.

_"I'll risk it."_ Sarcasm edged the words as his eyes lifted to her face, but his lips twitched as if he were struggling not to smile and his eyes didn't look nearly as chilly any more.

Warmth spread up Miley's neck. Unbelieveable. Was the worlds worst patient coming on to her? but then he flinched and she was sure she must have imagined it.

_"Hey, mate, where are you off to?"_ Liam interrupted the charged silence, his arms laden with the silver body-warming blankets. Miley wondered if he'd been to Timbuktu and back to get them.

_"I'm leaving."_ The surfer struggled to his feet. He staggered and Liam steadied him. _"D'you think that's wise? You took quite a tumble."_ The man sent Liam a cold stare. _"I know."_

Miley bristled as his rudeness, but Liam seemed unperturbed. _"At least take a blanket, fella"_ he said handing over one of the silver sheets. _"you must be frozen"_

The stranger looked down at Liam's offering, paused and then took it. _"Thanks."_ He wrapped the blanket clumsily around his shoulders, his hands trembling. Miley somehow knew that if he hadn't been on the verge of hypothermia he would have refused.

_"Where are you staying?"_ Liam asked carefully, as if he were speaking to a wild animal that might bite his hand off at any moment. Miley knew how he felt. _"You need a lift anywhere?"_ Liam added when the man shot him a look loaded with suspicion.

For a minute the only sound was the rush of the wind and the thump of Miley's heartbeat in her ears.

Finally the surfer shook his head, the blood running unnoticed down his temple. _"I live at Trewan Manor,"_ he said, jerking his head towards the forbidding mansion that sat at the top of the cliffs overlooking the bay. _"I can get there on the cliff path."_

Miley's gaze lifted to the point, a little astonished by the news. She'd been fascinated by that huge old house ever since she'd started working on the bay last june. She'd assumed the place was empty, her artistic nature conjuring up all sorts of stories to explain its desolate appearence.

Miley stepped forward as the stranger turned to leave. _"Hang on a minute; you can't just..."_ Liam thrust his arm out to hold her back. _"Don't, Miles. He doesn't want your help" "But that's ridiculous; he could be seriously hurt,"_ she whispered frantically, not sure why it mattered to her. _"You can't resue everyone."_ Liam sent her a rueful smile, then wrapped the remaining blanket round her and gave her shoulders a reasurring rub. _"Let's get back to the cafe. The first hot chocolate's on me"_

Miley wrapped the blankets tight around her and nodded, but her gaze drifted back to the stranger as he walked across the sand. The silver blanket fluttering in the wind like a cape. She frowned, noticing the hitch in his stride for the first time. _"He's limping,"_ She murmured. _"He's hurt his leg."_ Concern clutched to her throat again.

He stopped to rub his thigh, then carried on walking, his shoulders stiff and erect and oddly defensive.

_"Looks like an old wound,"_ Liam said _"Must be why he couldn't stay on the board."_

Concern and confusion tangled into tight little knots of irritation in Miley's stomach. What sort of macho fool spent all afternoon attempting something he was incapable of? And nearly killed himself in the process?

_"Nice butt, though"_ Liam said cheekily, and Miley's eyes dipped to the firm muscled orbs of his backside, indecently displayed by the skintight suit. Her pulse-rate kicked up again and the coil of unwanted arousal twisted in the pit of her belly. As much as she didn't want to, she had to admit Liam had a point. _"Unfortunately, i don't think he's your type,"_ she muttered. Liam laughed. _"From the way he checked out your boobs, i'd have to agree with you."_

Ignoring Liam's comment (and the renewed flare of heat it triggered) Miley forced herself to stop admiring the studly surfer's assets. The man might have an extremely nice ass, but he clearly had too much testosterone for any sensible woman to handle.

She'd saved his life...and, while she hadn't expected him to thank her, exactly, he could as least have had the decency to treat her with an iota of respect. But, as Miley climbed into the truck and Liam drove them across the beach to the cafe, her breasts tingled and heat pulsed insistently between her thighs.

She squirmed in her seat.

_Terrific._

Trust her bits to come out of hibernation and do the happy dance for a guy who might as well have had a neon sigh above his head saying:

_Women-approach at your peril._

* * *

><p><strong>I knew one day my life guard lessons would pay off! :P I'm really into this story...i don't know why...this'll be a long one i think, <strong>

**It'd be nice if some of you could review by the way...this took me three hours to write and it doesn't take that much effort to review...so please do and really be honest please? I really want to know what people think...and it's nice to know that people are reading my stories, i mean if people aren't reading them; what's the point in me writing them?**

**ANYWAY! please review! :D xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nick Jonas cursed as he hauled his leg up one more step. He dropped his head between his shoulders, counting to ten and concentrated on keeping down the nausea churning in his gut. Not easy when his thigh was throbbing in unison with the stabbing pain at his temple and his whole body was so cold he was pretty sure he was about to lose several vital appendages to frostbite.

_"You stupid idiot. This is your own fault,"_ he hissed _"What the hell were you trying to prove?"_ He winced at his words.

_Great now you're talking to yourself too._

The mighty hadn't just fallen, they'd landed flat on their face, Nick thought grimly as he gripped his thigh in hands clumsy with the cold to force his leg up the final step. Pain shot through his knee. He sucked in a breath and panted as clammy sweat mingled with the salt water, making the cut on his forehead burn.

He swore and waited for the worst of the agony to pass. Unfortunatey, that gave him way too much time to contemplate just how much of an idiot he'd been.

Spending close to two hours proving that he'd never be able to surf again and practically getting hypothermia into the bargain hadn't been the smartest thing he'd ever done. Headbutting his own board and then having to having to get rescued by a lifeguard (and a girl one at that!) had added a nice thick layer of insult to the injury. But allowing the girl's sultry sapphire eyes, her slender but surprisingly voluptuous figure to taunt him into thinking he was capable of doing more with her than simply lose his temper had to count as one of the lowest moments of his life.

Maybe not as low as those first weeks in hospital, doped up to his eyeballs, drifting in and out of agony and anchored to his bed. And maybe not as low as the day, three months later, when he'd discovered it wasn't just his leg and his ego that had been damaged by his bike accident.

He'd felt the unfamiliar throb of arousal in his groin, had barely a second to rejoice at the surging heat before cold reality doused it, leaving him angry and bitter and humiliated all over again.

After they'd finished prodding and poking him, the docters had assured him the impotence was only temporary, brought on by the physical and mental trauma he'd suffered. And he'd believed them.

Until the summer evening in his New York penthouse when the look of pity and disbelief on Selena's face had made the truth inescapable.

One thing was certain: if a stark naked Selena Gomez with her expensive supermodel's body and her superstar _'i'm yours for the taking'_ act couldn't get a rise out of him, no pixie-faced, sultry-eyed girl clad in a full body wetsuit was going to manage it.

Pushing the ever present humiliation to the back of his mind, Nick stumbled forward and focused instead on getting to the house in one piece. His useless leg had seized up completely, forcing him to drag it across the rocky ground, his bare feet slipping in the mud. Each bump and slide had pain stabbing under his kneecap and tightening around his thigh like a vice.

He let out a shaky sigh as his fingers grasped the heavy brass handle and he putted open his pantry door with his shoulder. As she shut out the angry weather and lumbered towards the suite of rooms he used in his grandfather's house, trailing mud and water on the marble tiles, his rough humourless chuckle echoed in the darkened hallway.

If only the old man could have seen him now. In one of the many lectures Charles Jonas had given him as a rebellious teenager, his grandfather had warned him he would have to pay for his sins in the end.

_Who knew the old fart would get the last laugh from beyond the grave?_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a lot shorter than my first one, i just didn't have time to do any more with it : **

**The next chapter will be long i promise! :)**

**So what did you think? xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, i've been super busy and i haven't been on the internet in like 3 months...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_"Joe, can i take the rest of my shift off?"_ Miley forced the request out. She walked across the empty cafe. They'd had all of three customers so far this afternoon and, even though the rain had finally petered out, the storm clouds were still hovering. She could have left hours ago and she doubted Joe would have abjected. _"I've got something i need to do,"_ she said, dumping her tray on the bar and perching on one of the bar stools.

Joe's face widened into an easy smile as he cleaned out the glasses. _"Damn woman, you know i'm putty in your hands. That your every wish is my command."_

_"Great, does that mean i get a pay rise?"_ Miley asked, fluttering her eyelashes comically, the easy flirtation a familiar game.

She happened to know Joe only dated long, leggy airheads. And she didn't qualify in either category. Plus Joe was her boss, and sleeping with the boss was a big no-no for her-one of the many little hang-ups from her dysfunctional childhood that she'd had to learn to live with.

_"As soon as you go on that date with me, we'll definitely talk about a pay rise,"_ Joe continued, still playing the game.

_"yeah right."_ Miley laughed. _"listen, i'll make up the time tomorrow, if you want. Today was my last lifeguarding shift of the season,"_ she finished, deciding to cut to the chase. She didn't know how long the rain was going to hold off, or how long her resolve would hold out.

Joe glanced at the clock as he set the dirty glasses in the washer. _"no need to make up the time, Miles"_ he said, as she knew he would. _"you're good for it."_

Joe might be a flirt but he ws a great employer in every other respect.

_"Thanks, Joe."_ Miley climbed off the bar stool, untied her apron and pulled the pins out of her hair, shoving them in her pocket. She shook her head, allowing her long curls to fall into place.

_"Hey, before you go, i hear congratulations are in order,"_ Joe remarked. _"Liam says you pulled your first floater out this afternoon like a pro."_

_"Thanks"_ Miley replied, a little abashed by Joes praise. The incident hadn't exactly ended as well as it might, which was why her conscience had been bugging her all afternoon. _"I'm afraid the job's not quite done yet, though. We didn't do any of the standard check's on the guy. He shot off so fast"_

Joe dropped the bar rag into the sink. _"seems to me, if he left without getting checked out then that's his problem, not yours"_

_"Technically, maybe"_ She'd been trying all afternoon to convince herself of that fact. But her conscience wouldn't let her _"but i should have made sure he was okay before i let him go"_

What if he'd had water in his lungs? or a concussion? He could even be unconcious on the floor of his mansion. She'd never forgive herself. Having dragged him out of the sea, she felt responsible for him. Which was ridiculous, of course-and probably just another biproduct of her Miss Fixit curse-but knowing that wasn't going to help her sleep tonight until she knew for sure he was alright.

_"There's not much you can do about it now"_ Joe added

_"Actually, there is"_ Walking around the bar, Miley stuffed her apron and pad in their cubby hole. _"I'm going to pay him a visit."_ she knew where he lived. It would take her less than 20 minutes to cycle up to his home and put her mind at rest. She crossed to the cafe door and grabbed her rain poncho off the hook.

_"You sure he's going to want you checking up on him?"_ Joe called after her.

Miley glanced back. _"No, i'm sure he's going to hate it,"_ she said as she tugged the poncho over her head. "But that's his own tough luck." she shoved open the door on a surge of determination. _"He shouldn't have tried to drown himself on my watch."_

As Miley pedalled through the gates of Trewan Manor close to an hour later, determination had turned to misery-and her rescue mission had turned into an epic fail. What had she been thinking? The man she had come to see was probably perfectly fine and would no doubt slam the door in her face, if he even bothered to open it-and the trip home in what was threatening to be a thunderstorm would probably kill her.

The journey to the house along the coast road had been a nightmare. Negotiating tarmac slicked with mud from the recent storm had been bad enough, but then her old bike had lost its chain twice and the hill climb had made her thigh muscles which were already abused by the afternoon's sea rescue week in protest.

The spitting rain dripped under the collar of her waterproof as she dismounted and wheeled the bike past the high hedges edging the property. Miley glared over her shoulder at the darkening sky behind her as she bounced the heavy bike along the rutted track and prayed the storm clouds would hold off for another half an hour. She didn't have her bike lights with her, which was going to make cycling home to her cottage on the other side of the Bay sucicidal if the weather let rip.

She cursed her conscience-and her compassionate nature, Jackson was right. Sometimes being a good samaritian sucked.

Then she walked into the house's forecourt. And her jaw went slack. Trewan Manor loomed over her, looking more like Castle Dracula than Wuthering Heights. The turrets and gables were more dramatic and over the top up close, while the tall, unlit windows seemed to stare at her with disapproval. She propped the bike against one of the stone pillars flanking the entrance and shivered as she mounted the three steps to the enormous oak door, feeling like Dorothy about to enter the wizards lair.

After a fruitless search for the doorbell, she lifted the heavy brass knocker.

When the door didn't budge for what felt like the longest five minutes of Miley's life she slammed the knocker again.

Twice.

Still no answer.

Miley stepped back, more than ready to abandon her mercy mission, when a sudden vision formed. Of her stranger, still clad in his wetsuit, lying unconcious and alone in the entrance of the manor. Tiptoeing back to the door, she bent over to peer into the letterbox. She'd come all this way; it would be stupid not to peek.

The brass letter flap eased open with an ominous creak. She squinted, focusing on a dark shape moving down the hall, and then light blinded her. She registered a glimpse of white towelling and then pitched forward as the door flew open.

_"Who the hell...?"_ Shouted a gruff voice as she did a face plant into warm flesh. Warm, hard, naked flesh that smelled enticingly like pine soap and seawater.

She scrambled back so fast the blood rushed to her head.

_"You're not dead,"_ She blurted out

_"The lifeguard,"_ he murmured, his eyebrows shooting up _"no i'm not dead, not yet anyway"_ He scowled at her. _"What are you doing here?"_ He demanded. _"apart from moonlighting as a peeking tom."_

_"I wasn't..."_ She trailed off, a guilty blush working its way up her neck as she took in his attire. All he had on was a thick towelling robe, his curly hair slicked back. The angry red line on his forehead partially covered by a plaster. She must have disturbed him in the shower. One side of the robe gaped open to reveal mouth-watering muscles. Had she just had her face nestled against that?

She gulped, trying to bring her blood pressure out of the danger zone. _"I came to see if you were okay"_

The scowl deepened _"Why wouldn't i be?"_ He tightened the belt on his robe, spoiling the view.

_"You didn't..."_ She paused, swallowing again to ease her bone-dry mouth. _"you didn't stay to get checked out. You should really go to the hospital after an incident like that."_

_"Is that so?"_

Was he deliberately trying to make her nervous with that unsettling stare?

_"Yes, actually it is."_

His eyes drifted down her figure, making her uncomfortably aware of the mud on her jeans, the shapeless poncho and her 'drowned rat' hairdo.

The penetrating brown eyes lifted back to her face, _"Did someone make you my guardian angel while i wasn't looking?"_ He asked dryly

_"I..."_ She stuttered to a halt and the blush got worse. Well, for goodness' sake. That was just plain rude!

_"Gosh, i certainly hope not..."_ She said, his sarcasm giving her hormones a wake up call. The man might have the body of a greek god, but he had the arrogance to match. _"That's a job i wouldn't wish on my worst enemy,"_ She said, wondering why she ever spent a moment worrying about this guy? The man was clearly far too annoying to let a little thing like a concussion get in the way of his foul mood. _"As you're obviously not dead, i'll leave you to your own delightful company. Goodbye."_

She marched down the steps, ignoring the rumble of thunder as she grabbed her bike. She was out of here.

She should have never come. He didn't need her help-and she certainly didn't need to put up with his shitty attitude. She trudged down the track, the bike bumbing against her hip, and promising herself that this was the very last time Miss Fixit would get the better of her.

In fact, Miss Fixit was now officially dead. And good riddance.

A clap of thunder crashed above her head. She flinched as several fat spots of rain splashed onto her chin and cheeks.

_"Come back here, you fool: You're about to get drenched"_ The gruff command had her anger returning full force.

Swiping the wet hair off her brow, she twisted round to see the stranger standing in the doorway. With his robe flapping around his bare legs.

She glimpsed a criss-cross of angry red scars above his left kneecap and quashed a dart of sympathy.

_Don't you dare feel sorry for him. That's what got you into this mess in the first place._

_"Thanks, asshole,"_ She yelled through the building storm, _"but i'd rather drown."_

He shrugged and and lurched back into the shadows of the house. _"fine, suit yourself."_ The door slammed shut with a thud which was promptly drowned out by another crash of thunder.

_And good riddance to you too._

Miley had got exactly three metres before the heavens opened, the rain soaking through he pitiful poncho and her jeans and sneakers in seconds.

And only two metres more before she realised the back tyre of her bike was as dead as Miss Fixit.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad you guys like this! :) <strong>

**I'd really appriciate more reviews? Like tell me what you like and what you don't like...**

**I feel a bad about keeping you guys waiting for so long for this chapter, so i'm probably going to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow :) **

**The next chapter Miley and Nick will defo get together...and it shall be detailed so if you don't like rated m stuff...well i don't know. Don't read this story? :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick refused to feel guilty as he snapped the hall light back off and listened to the rain storm attack on the house.

He hadn't even asked her to come. He didn't want her help. And he wanted her damn pity even less. Maybe a good soaking would teach her to stop sticking her nose where in when it wasn't wanted. But, as he made his way back to the corridor, even the ache in his lame leg couldn't stop the stab of guilt, the image forming in his mind of those blue eyes, the long lashes sprinkled with raindrops, peering up at him as the soft skin of her cheek connected with his bare chest.

He stopped and braced his open palm against the wall, stared at the cold marble beneath his feet. A stab of conscience sliced neatly through the temper that had sustained him for months and hit the raw nerve he'd been busy ignoring beneath.

_"Fuck!"_

When had he turned into someone he couldn't stand? Like his grandfather?

Self-pity was an understandable indulgence, but letting the accident turn him into the same moody, humourless asshole who had greeted him all those years ago when he'd first arrived at Trewan Manor, a grief stricken child, was not.

He shook his head and peered at the door, wincing as the rain pelted the small stained glass window above it.

Damn, if all the women he'd seduced and enjoyed over the years-from Chelsea Staub, the barmaid he'd charmed into bed the day after his sixteenth birthday, right up to Selena-could have heard the mean-spirited way he'd snapped at that girl, they would never have recognised him.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if he recognised himself.

He'd once adored the company of women. Their soft, scented bodies, the graceful way they moved, their endless talk about nothing, their passion for stupid things like fashion and skin care. He had even enjoyed their flashfire tempers and the hours they spent in the bathroom, or the way they made leaving the toilet seat up a national emergency.

Sex had never been the only reason he'd liked spending time with women. They'd once fascinated him.

They didn't fascinate him anymore and he had no desire to spend time with them now-why torture himself?-but that didn't excuse the way he'd treated that girl.

Maybe she was a busybody, but he'd seen genuine concern in those sultry eyes. And if she had felt any pity towards him, she'd got over it pretty damn quick.

He stomped back towards the door. He'd never be the reckless, easy going charmer he'd once been, but he could at least offer the girl shelter from the storm. He could stand her company for a half hour or so, and be civil to her. She'd pulled him from the water. He would return the favour.

His lips formed a tight smile. And offering to help would have the added benefit of making them quits. He hated to be indebted to anyone.

He thought of her parting comments and frowned. If she didn't want to be saved, then that was her hard luck.

He heard the sharp rap on the door as his fingers closed round the handle.

She looked cute and wet and cold, like a half drowned Little Orphan Annie. Her teeth chattered as water dripped off her clothes and splashed into a puddle on the doorstep. He noticed the ancient bike laying in a heap as she wrestled off her waterproof and flung it to the ground

Blue fire flashed in those sexy, sultry eyes as they met his and her chin jutted out.

Okay, maybe that should be Little Terminator Annie. But then his gaze snagged on the outline of her nipples through the wet fabric of her t-shirt and suddenly he wasn't thinking about Annie anymore, orphaned or otherwise.

_"If you say i told you so,"_ She snarled, _"I'll kill you myself."_

He jerked his eyes of her breasts, felt the pulse of heat in his groin and coughed, and unfamiliar tickle in his throat.

_"Come in."_ he said, trying for stern, but not quite getting there, thanks to the tickle. He pushed the door wide open and stepped back silently to let her in. She dripped into the hallway, muttering something that sound like , _"I hate you, Miss Fixit."_

He cleared his throat, the tickle getting worse. Then the heat pulsed harder as he took in the trim curve of her backside in the clinging denim.

She swept her hair back from her face, sprinkling him with droplets, and said something about her bike, but the words were drowned out by the wild buzzing in his ears and the glorious swell of heat blossoming in his abdomen.

She shot an annoyed look over her shoulder. _"Don't hold back on my account. Say it. You know you want to."_

The scowl made her look even cuter. Like a pixie having a temper tantrum. His eyes snagged on her breasts again. Make that a very sexy pixie having a temper tantrum.

_"What, and risk death and dismemberment?"_ He said dryly. _"No, thanks."_

Her eyes widened and the scowl deepened. _"So grumpy has a sense of humour."_ She slapped a hand on one slim but shapely hip and looked even sexier. _"What a surprise it's at my expense"_

The heat surged and the tickle returned with a vengeance. He coughed, struggled to focus, as something light and airy and inexpliable bubbled up inside his chest _"exactly who's calling who grumpy?"_ The quip came out as a strangled groan as the tickle became a tidal wave of pressure, building under his breastbone and making his ribs ache.

She drilled a finger into his chest, wet curls flopping over her brow. _"Don't you dare laugh at me,"_ her foot stomped and the sopping sneaker squelched _"Or you'll really have something to be grumpy about"_

He wasn't sure if it was the preposterous threat that did it, delivered with total conviction as only an angry pixie could, or the outraged colouring tinting her cheeks and making her saphire eyes sparkle with fury. But the dam cracked and then broke. A sound he barely recognised rattled out-and then wouldn't stop, echoing against the cold empy walls. He gulped in air, clutching his sides his ribs hurting as the unfamilar sound got richer and deeper and more out of control, filling him with a warmth he hadn't felt in months.

* * *

><p><strong>i told you'd i post and i did :P<strong>

**I know i said Nick and Miley would get together in this chapter, but i promise it'll be in the next few :) i just didn't want this to be a story completly driven by sex :P**

**Reviews please? It really does mean the world to me when you tell me what you think of what i wrote.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mileys jaw hit the ground, her outrage replaced by astonishment. Her grumpy surfer had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. The sound had been rusty as first, almost painful, but he was practically bent double now, his hand braced on the wall to keep him upright. Hs chocolate eyes were alive with mischeif as the laughs finally subsided to a chuckle.

She would have been less amazed if the man had started tap dancing.

She took her hand off her hip, unable to stop the grin tugging at her lips. She ought to have been even madder at him-given she was the butt of this particular joke-but she couldn't find her anger anywhere.

A giggle popped out and she gave his shoulder a soft shove.

_"You ass"_

She smiled as his eyes met hers. He grinned, twin dimples appearing as if by magic in his cheeks.

_"It's not funny,"_ She moaned _"i'm soaked through"_

One last chuckle choked out, _"I noticed"_

Miley dragged in an unsteady breath. With his face relaxed and his eyes glittering with amusement, the man's brooding male beauty became spellbinding. She crossed her arms over her chest, painfully aware of how awful she must look.

_"You must be freezing,"_ The grin turned to an affectionate smile. _"You want to get changed?"_

His gaze dipped and she shivered, not feeling remotely cold anymore.

She nodded, having somehow lost the power of speech.

He indicated the way down the hall. _"Spare bedroom's third on the left. Some of my old sweats are in the chest of drawers"_ his gaze flicked down her frame _"None of them are going to fit, but at least they're dry."_

_"Thanks"_ She murmured, finding her voice at last _"I really appreciate it"_

_"There's an en suite with towels and..."_ His deep voice trailed off and for a second she wondered if he felt as awkward as she did. His dimples, she noticed, had disappeared.

_"Help yourself"_ He paused again, clearing his throat _"I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready, It's at the end of the corridor"_

_"Okay"_ She nodded again. Then thrust out her hand. Having threatened him with physical violence-twice-her Granny, would have expected her to introduce herself.

He glanced down at her palm, but didn't take it.

_"I'm Miley Cyrus,"_ The words sounded deafening in the silence. She lowered her voice to a whisper, _"But my friends call me Miles"_

_He's not your friend, idiot._

_"Just in case you were wondering,"_ She added, her hand still hanging out there.

He brushed his palm on his robe. _"Hello Miley"_ He said as long, stong fingers folded over hers at last, _"Nick Jonas"_

The heat of his palm-rough with calluses-had a jolt of electricity shimmering through her bloodstream and making her pulse dance.

She let go and stuffed tingling fingers under her arm, _"Nice to meet you Nick"_ She murmured, although nice didn't quite cover it.

His smile spread and her hormones joined the party.

_"You have no idea, Miley"_ He said cryptically.

She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, _"i should probably head to that spare room before i flood your hallway"_

_Or that super sexy grin gives me a heartattack._

He chuckled, the sound low and easy this time. _"Yeah. You probably should"_

She shuffled off in the direction he'd indicated, all her nerve endings two-stepping in time to the relaxed rumble of laughter that followed her down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter sucks, but i was having serious writes block and i wanted to upload something :**

**Don't worry the next chaper WILL be better...and longer...hopefully :P**

**If you guys could review, that would be amazing! **

**I mean...i know i'm posting anyway because i like writing the story but i would LOVE feedback :) **

**xoxo**


End file.
